In the baking and pastry industry, several types of pastry dough may be used in the creation of such breads and pastries that are generally sold. Furthermore, processes are generally known in the art for creating such dough. One such dough and generally known process is that of making laminated dough in particular for use in croissants and pizza crust and other such pastries. Generally, a new mixture of flour, yeast and other necessary materials are mixed together to form a dough. The dough is typically fermented or aged for an extended period of time to produce the desired results and taste. This dough is then extruded, folded and laminated with particular fats to produce the desired finished product. The extended time of fermentation and the increased effort and labor of laminating the dough and adding the additional layers of fats produces an expensive dough material. However, in the creation of the final product, there is often extensive rework, also known as scrap, material that is produced that is unusable as a final product. Therefore, it is desirable to produce a method of reintroducing the rework into the original dough matrix to produce a final product.
Generally, rework may be added to an original or a new product batch. However, the rework generally has detrimental effects on a new product batch; therefore, rework may only be added in small amounts so as not to destroy an entire new batch. Generally, the limitations on the addition of rework is in the range of 10–15% to rework based on total batch weight or less to a new batch. Therefore, any remaining rework cannot be reused is merely disposed of or sold as scrap.
Conventionally, the reworks would only be allowed to be used at a ratio of 10–15% to a new batch of batter. This is generally due to the fact that when yeast is allowed to continue its processes in the batter 10, it dies and releases glutathione which destroys the protein of the gluten of the dough. When the gluten of the dough is destroyed, the dough may no longer be used to form products and generally becomes waste product that must be disposed. Therefore, in excess of 80% of the rework is merely disposed of since it cannot be reused. That rework becomes a waste of money and time in the production of the original dough and final product. Consequently, an increase of rework that may be used in a new batch is desirable so as to save the 80% rework that cannot be used to produce new batter and a final product.
Also, the reuse of rework that is generally known in the art leaves a great amount of discretion and possibility of error to the baker on the baking floor. This is due to the fact that the rework includes yeast which is continuing in its starvation cycle until it would destroy the gluten that is in the rework product. Therefore, the baker is left with the discretion and the choice of placing a certain amount of rework into a new dough process. This allows for great variation in final product that is produced from a process and batter that includes rework. Therefore, it is particularly desirable to include or create a process that allows for the reuse of a high percentage of rework without having the inconsistency that is created by the current use of rework.